


Ein Beatles Song

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x03, Fehlende Szene, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Kurt macht einen Umweg und vollzieht ein Kindheitsritual.2x03 'Grilled Cheesus' / 'Das Neue Toastament'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotsfighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsfighting/gifts).
  * A translation of [Only A Northern Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228255) by [robotsfighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsfighting/pseuds/robotsfighting). 



> Ich hatte immer meine Probleme damit, dass es Kurt so schwer fiel, den Trost seiner Freunde anzunehmen. Besonders sein Verhalten Finn gegenüber, als der ihn am Morgen nach Burts Herzanfall im Chorraum ansprach, ihn umarmen wollte und Kurt ihn mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung daran hinderte. Kurt war so daran gewöhnt, all seine Gefühle mit sich selbst auszumachen, nach außen hin immer unnahbar zu erscheinen und seine Schotten dichtzumachen, wenn Gefühle ihn zu überwältigen drohten, dass es ihm schwerfiel, selbst seine Freunde an sich heranzulassen. Diese Geschichte erklärt den Wandel, der sich vollzieht, bevor er 'I Want To Hold Your Hand' für Burt singt.  
> 'Fehlende Szene' in Episode 2x03 'Grilled Cheesus' / 'Das Neue Toastament' mit Anspielungen auf das Kurt-Finn-Gespräch in 1x10 'Ballad' / 'Balladen', als Kurt Finn von der alten Frisierkommode seiner Mutter erzählt.

 

 

 

 

Seit Burt Hummel eines Tages eine Dokumentation im Fernsehen gesehen hatte über die Gefahren von falschen Steinen, die als Schlüsselversteck dienen, hatte er immer Bedenken gehabt, irgendwo im Hof einen Hausschlüssel zu verstecken. Die dramatischen nachgestellten Szenen von Männern mit Ski-Masken, die ein solches Schlüssel-Versteck entdeckten und die Haustür eines Einfamilienhauses öffneten, um einen riesigen Fernseher abzutransportieren, hatten gewaltigen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht. Als würden richtige Einbrecher nicht einfach ein Fenster einwerfen.

Wann immer Kurt sich versehentlich aussperrte, musste er also quasi bei sich selbst zuhause einbrechen. Die gläserne Schiebetür an der hinteren Terasse "schloss" in dem Sinn, dass sie sich nicht so weit öffnen ließ, als dass ein Mensch durch den Spalt gepasst hätte, aber die 'Schließvorrichtung' war ein langes Stück Holz, das genau in die Führungsrille passte, in der die Tür sich bewegte. Burt hatte immer gesagt, er würde das richtige Schloss demnächst reparieren. Daran wollte Kurt jetzt aber nicht denken.

Es war nicht einfach im Dunkeln die kleine verwitterte Harke im Hof zu finden, aber schließlich blieb er mit den Schuhen an den Kunststoffzinken hängen. Kurt nahm die Harke in beide Hände und schob sie behutsam durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen Tür und Wand. Er brauchte drei Versuche, bevor er mit einer schwingenden Bewegung das Holzstück berührte und hörte, wie es von der Rille auf den Linoleumfußboden kippte. Vorsichtig lehnte er die Harke gegen die Fensterscheibe und schob die Tür auf. Er machte es ganz langsam, leise, so als würde er wirklich einbrechen. Als könnte er mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung das Haus aufwecken.

Nach dem ersten Schritt über die Türschwelle blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Die kalte Luft wehte an ihm vorbei, fühlte sich auf seinem Rücken und seinen Armen an wie die Berührung von Fingerspitzen. Sie ließ die Zettel, die mit Magneten am Kühlschrank hingen, aufflattern und auch die, die immer noch auf dem Küchentisch ausgebreitet lagen. Er war nicht wieder hier gewesen. Nicht wirklich. Bis auf den kurzen Weg von der Haustür in den Keller und wieder zurück; Kleidung, Schulbücher, das Nötigste.

Genau davor hatte er sich gefürchtet. Vor diesem Gefühl, das sich jetzt aus seinen verkrampften Eingeweiden nach oben wand, seine Lunge erzittern ließ, ihm das Herz abdrückte, die Kehle zuschnürte. Das war nicht sein Haus. Es fühlte sich nicht so an. Dieser Ort war nicht vertraut, er war nicht warm, nicht hell. Er war nur kalt und dunkel und Kurt hatte ihn so noch nie wahrgenommen. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, warum alles so war wie es war, und doch fühlte es sich an, als hätte ein Fremder das Haus so zurückgelassen. Die Zettel am Kühlschrank. Die Töpfe, die auf dem Abtropfgitter hingen, längst schon knochentrocken. Es war eine unheimliche Kopie des Hauses, in dem Kurt lebte.

Er schloss die Augen, schob die Tür leise hinter sich zu und schnitt den kalten Luftstrom ab.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sich nichts verändert.

Die Worte von _'Papa, Can You Hear Me?'_ geisterten immer noch durch seinen Kopf. Er hatte sie nicht ausblenden können. Sie hatten sich in seinen Gedanken festgesetzt, während er zusah, wie sie aus dem Zimmer gingen – Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes. _Mercedes_. Wenn es einen Menschen gäbe, _irgendeinen Menschen_ auf diesem Planeten, zu dem Kurt die Arme ausstrecken könnte, dann wäre es Mercedes. Aber er konnte nicht. Etwas hielt seine Arme fest an seine Seiten gefesselt und hatte diese unzerbrechliche Glasscheibe zwischen ihm und dem Rest der Welt aufgestellt. Dort wartete Trost in Hülle und Fülle auf ihn, aber er konnte ihn einfach nicht erreichen, er war nicht in der Lage bis zu ihm durchzudringen. Mercedes fühlte sich an, als würde sie ihn nur anstarren und Kurt fühlte sich, als stünde er auf einer verlassenen Bühne und nur die Augen von Monstern und Ungeheuern leuchteten um ihn herum im Dunkeln auf.

Der Holzboden im Flur knarrte, trotz seiner leichten und langsamen Schritte. Er schaltete kein Licht an. Er wollte es nicht. Er sollte so sein, als wäre er gar nicht da, als würde es nicht zählen, als würde er keine Spuren im Haus hinterlassen wollen.

An der Schwelle zum Schlafzimmer seines Vaters blieb er stehen und ließ den Blick zu der Frisierkommode in der Ecke wandern. auf einer Seite ersetzten die Bände einer alten Enzyklopädie die fehlenden Beine. Sie lagen dort schon so lange, dass die Einbände vom Schieben und Scheuern der Schubladen ganz abgewetzt waren.

Er ging darauf zu, sein Magen verkrampfte sich und in den Ohren hörte er ein Rauschen. In dem unebenen Spiegel konnte er sein Gesicht sehen. Im Dunkeln sah er aus wie ein Geist, bleich mit rot umränderten, verschwollenen Augen.

Er konnte sich noch an die Zeit erinnern, als er zu klein gewesen war, um in den Spiegel zu sehen. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, wie er gerade groß genug gewesen war, mit dem Kinn auf die Kommode zu reichen, wenn er auf den Zehenspitzen stand.

Er verspürte so etwas wie Ehrfurcht, als er beide Hände ausstreckte und die Finger um die Knöpfe der obersten Schublade legte. Sie waren ein wenig abgegriffen, rauh an seinen Händen, aber so hatten sie sich immer schon angefühlt. Er zog sanft, dann fester und die Schublade öffnete sich ein wenig -- noch ein wenig mehr. Sie war leer. Sie waren alle leer, bis auf die unterste. Dort drin stand eine Schmuckschatulle. Als er die zweite Schublade aufzog, konnte er sie klappern hören. (Als Kurt noch jünger gewesen war, hatte er sie oft herausgenommen und die goldenen und silbernen Ketten durch die Finger gleiten lassen, die Ringe – Hochzeitsring, Familienerbstücke und billige Klunker – auf seine Finger gesteckt und im Licht glitzern lassen.)

Er zog sie alle auf, alle Schubladen, und er fühlte, wie sich eine Hand um sein Herz schloss, als er den Duft wahrnahm. Das Parfüm seiner Mutter. Er hatte befürchtet (solche Angst gehabt, fast schon Panik), dass es verflogen wäre. Seit drei Jahren hatte er diesen Platz nicht mehr angerührt. Es hätte verschwunden sein können, verflogen mit ihren Erinnerungen, mit dem letzten Zögern seines Vaters, sie ganz gehen zu lassen. Aber es war noch da. Als hätte es gewusst, wie sehr er es noch einmal brauchen würde.

Er ging zum Schrank seines Vaters hinüber und öffnete die Tür. Und da war es. Rasierwasser. Billig aber unsagbar tröstlich. Er zog die Tür noch weiter auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. Setzte sich auf den Holzfußboden. Legte sich auf den Rücken, mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen und atmete seine Familie ein.

Er zwang die hartnäckigen Zeilen _(the trees are so much taller, and I feel so much smaller, the moon is twice as lonely and the stars are half as bright)_ aus seinem Kopf und schob sie gewaltsam zur Seite, obwohl sie nicht weichen wollten. Er versuchte, etwas Besseres zu finden.

_"Oh please, say to me you'll let me be your man ..."_

"Kurt?"

Er brach ab. "Finn", sagte er mit geschlossenen Augen. Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht sich anschickte, zu erröten; er wusste, dass es seltsam aussah, wie er da mitten im Schlafzimmer seines Vaters auf dem Boden lag, Schubladen und Schrank weit geöffnet, alle Lichter aus. Aber Finns Stimme klang weder spöttisch noch genervt. Er war besorgt. Er klang besorgt.

"Was machst du da auf dem Boden?"

Kurt atmete zitternd aus: "Daliegen."

Er hörte, wie Finn in der Tür sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen verlagerte; der Boden knarrte. "Das kann ich – irgendwie schon sehen." Er hielt inne: "Darf ich reinkommen?"

Er klang nicht so, als würde er gehen, wenn Kurt 'nein' sagte. Er klang, als würde er genau dort in dieser Tür stehen bleiben, selbst wenn Kurt anfangen würde, ihn anzuschreien, und diese Erkenntnis machte Kurt plötzlich das Herz schwer. Denn irgendwann in den letzten Wochen – ohne dass Kurt es bemerkt hatte – war das, was Finn kürzlich zu ihm gesagt hatte, Wirklichkeit geworden. _Vielleicht nicht so wie's bei allen anderen ist, aber ich dachte, wir wären – eine Familie._

Finn würde Kurt nicht ganz alleine mitten in seinem leeren Haus zurück lassen, während sein Vater womöglich gerade im Krankenhaus starb. Familie. Wann war das passiert?

"Ja", sagte er schließlich, seine Stimme fast nur ein Hauch.

Finn kam ins Zimmer und Kurt hörte die Matratzenfedern am Fußende des Bettes quietschen. Er öffnete die Augen, rollte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Finn da sitzen – nach vorn gebeugt, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt -- wie er im Dunkeln auf ihn hinabschaute, verwirrt, aber auch besorgt. Er schloss die Augen wieder und drehte den Kopf zurück.

"Wir haben versucht, dich anzurufen", sagte Finn: "Meine Mom und ich, meine ich. Als du nicht zur üblichen Zeit heimgekommen bist."

Die Besuchszeiten endeten jeden Abend zur gleichen Zeit und Kurt fuhr zu Finn und Carole zum Schlafen. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass er alleine hier blieb. Sie hatte ihm beim Packen geholfen, hatte im Haus alles soweit geregelt. Sie war es gewesen, die alle Lichter gelöscht hatte, als sie gegangen waren. Kurt fühlte sich plötzlich schuldig, weil er sie aus dem Krankenzimmer seines Vaters geworfen hatte und dann einfach verschwunden war, sein Handy im Auto gelassen hatte, so dass es die Instrumentalversion von _Defying Gravity_ dem Handschuhfach vorspielte, als sie anriefen.

Aber als er das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, war sein Autopilot so grausam gewesen, ihn hierher zu lotsen anstatt zu den Hudsons, und er hatte plötzlich vor seinem eigenen verlassenen Haus gestanden. Dann hatte er einfach hineingehen _müssen_ – auch ohne seine Hausschlüssel.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte er.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille. Finn bewegte seine Knie immer wieder zusammen und auseinander und das Bett quietschte im Rhythmus. "Was hast du da gerade gesungen?" fragte er, als die Stille fast schon unangenehm wurde.

Kurt schlug die Augen auf und blickte zu Finn hoch: "Die Beatles. _I Want To Hold Your Hand."_

Finn lächelte: "Ich wusste nicht, dass du die Beatles magst. Sie scheinen mir ein bisschen – ich weiß nicht. Alt für dich zu sein, oder so."

Kurt setzte sich auf. Er zupfte sein Shirt zurecht und strich über die Ärmel. "'Carousel' hatte seine Premiere 1945. Für mich ist nichts zu alt." Er blickte zur Seite auf die Kommode, die immer noch mit offenen Schubladen wartete – er konnte den Schatten der Schmuckschatulle in der untersten Schublade sehen. "Meine Mutter mochte die Beatles. Sie hat sie mir vorgesungen. Deshalb mag ich sie auch."

Finn folgte Kurts Blick und Kurt konnte spüren, wie Finns Gehirn seine Arbeit aufnahm, wie Zahnräder, die ineinander greifen und in Bewegung kommen. "Das ist die Kommode, von der du mir mal erzählt hast", sagte er und nickte in Richtung des alten Möbelstücks. "Stimmt's? Hast du _das_ gerade gemacht?"

Kurt nickte. Er zog die Knie an, schlang seine Arme darum und zog sie an seine Brust: "Mein Dad kann sich immer noch nicht von ihr trennen."

"Wir haben auch immer noch den Sessel, in dem mein Vater immer saß." Finn zuckte die Schultern. "Eigentlich ist es eher meine Schuld, aber der Grund ist wahrscheinlich der gleiche." Er hielt inne. "Ist dieser Duft das Parfüm deiner Mutter?"

Kurt nickte. Er konnte es immer noch riechen und immer ließ es Bilder in seinen Gedanken auftauchen, die er nicht mehr richtig einordnen konnte: ein Stofftier, der Blick auf die Küchenspüle aus der Vogelperspektive, ein Fragment eines Gefühls, eines Gedankens oder einer Idee. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, als könne er diese Dinge wiederfinden, wenn er nur lange genug blieb, sich genügend anstrengte.

Finn lächelte wieder. Ein bisschen schief. Als wäre er in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. "Es riecht gut", sagte er. "Es riecht irgendwie so, wie ich es erwartet habe. Ich meine, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, als du mir davon erzählt hast."

Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich bei diesen Worten in Kurts Brust aus. Es war warm und irgendwie überwältigend und er musste das Gesicht an seine Knie drücken, um die schleichende, peinliche Röte und die plötzlich drohenden Tränen zu verbergen. Finn hatte in seiner Vorstellung dieses Bild kreiert von einem kleinen Kurt, der ausgestreckt auf dem Fußboden im Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern lag und versuchte die Dufterinnerung seiner verstorbenen Mutter aufzufangen. Es war rührend, aber irgendwie auch grausam.

Er fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn leicht drückte und sie schwiegen noch eine ganze Weile länger.

Finn atmete tief aus: "Ich habe Angst um deinen Vater", murmelte er, als wäre es ein Geständnis.

Kurt schniefte: "Ich auch", sagte er mit zugeschnürter Kehle. Und dann ganz plötzlich: "Ich will nicht, dass mir das alles noch einmal passiert."

Die Hand auf seiner Schulter drückte wieder zu: "Ich auch nicht."

Kurt wusste nicht, ob Finn meinte _ich will nicht, dass dir das noch einmal passiert_ , oder _ich will nicht, dass mir das noch einmal passiert,_ aber trotzdem legte er seine Hand auf Finns Hand auf seiner Schulter, weil er wusste, dass Finn wahrscheinlich beides meinte.

"Ich will das alles nicht noch einmal durchmachen", sagte Kurt und er spürte die Tränen bei seinen Worten aufsteigen, aber er konnte einfach nicht aufhören, "Ich will nicht wieder zu einer Beerdigung gehen. Ich will keine John Mellencamp-Lieder singen, wenn ich traurig bin. Ich will mich nicht an meinen Vater erinnern müssen, wie an ein Rasierwasser."

Da war noch so viel mehr _(ich will nicht, dass die Kids in Glee mich ansehen, als wäre ich dieses irreparable, unnahbare Ding, ich will nicht wissen, wie es ist, mit sechzehn eine Waise zu sein, ich will nicht so egoistisch sein)_ aber das ging plötzlich unter in einem herzzerreißenden Schluchzen. Seine Schultern bebten und sein Atem kam stoßweise und erzeugte diesen schrecklichen Ton in seiner Kehle. Dann kniete Finn plötzlich neben Kurt auf dem Boden, legte die Arme um ihn, zog ihn an sich und Kurt klammerte sich in den Stoff von Finns Kapuzenjacke. Er weinte an Finns Brust – laut und heftig – und obwohl er gehofft hatte, dass es ihm gut tun würde, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, fühlte er sich doch nur widerlich, unbehaglich und hoffnungslos.

Sie blieben eine ganze Weile so und Kurts Wehklagen erfüllte das Zimmer, drang bis hinaus in den Flur und durchsickerte die Wände mit einer neuen Erinnerung. Obwohl er sich fürchterlich dafür schämte, konnte Kurt es nicht stoppen, bis es irgendwann von selbst weniger wurde.

Als sich sein Atem beruhigt hatte und die Krämpfe in seiner Brust nachließen, löste er sich beschämt von Finn. Aber Finn sah ihn an, ein wenig unbeholfen, ein wenig besorgt – und Finns Augen waren auch nass und rot. Finns Brust zuckte genauso wie Kurts, mit kurzen abgehackten Atemzügen.

"Entschuldige", sagte Finn. Er wischte sich mit dem Arm über die Augen und presste ihn einen Augenblick fest darauf, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Schon okay", sagte Kurt ein wenig benommen: "Wirklich, es ist – gut." Er griff blind nach Finns Schulter und drückte sie fest. "Ich – danke." _Dafür dass ich mich bei dir ausweinen durfte. Dafür dass du um meinen Vater weinst._

Finn schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht der Rede wert." Er stand auf, ein bisschen wackelig auf den Beinen, dann fand er seine Balance und streckte Kurt die Hand hin. "Wir sollten nachhause gehen. Meine Mom kriegt wahrscheinlich schon die Krise."

Kurt nickte. Er nahm Finns Hand und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Als er schwankte, stützte Finn ihn. "Willst du, dass ich dich nach Hause fahre?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

"Nein. Es geht mir gut", sagte Kurt. Er drehte sich um. "Lass mich nur – -- " er ging zur Frisierkommode und spürte Finns Blicke auf sich. Er schloss die unterste Schublade, dann die restlichen, eine nach der anderen, bis er auch die oberste wieder in den hölzernen Rahmen geschoben hatte und der schwache, süße Duft des Parfüms seiner Mutter zu verschwinden begann. "In Ordnung", sagte er. Drehte sich um und sah wieder zu Finn, der bereits die Schranktür geschlossen hatte.

"Lass uns gehen."

Das Holzstück wieder zurück an seinen Platz zu schieben war schwieriger, aber nicht unmöglich. Kurt fühlte Finns Blick auf seinem Rücken, der ihm mit seinem schiefen Lächeln dabei zusah, wie er mit einem vermutlich ziemlich lächerlichen, konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck versuchte, die Sperre wieder in die Führungsschiene zu schubsen, ohne die Tür mit dem Arm, der die Harke hielt, versehentlich weiter aufzuschieben.

"Wehe, du machst dich deswegen über mich lustig", keuchte Kurt, sein Atem eine weiße Wolke in der kalten Luft.

"Ich mache mich nicht lustig. Ich seh dir nur zu." Finn hatte die Hände in den Taschen seiner Kapuzenjacke vergraben. Sein Blick war auf die Harke gerichtet, und er verfolgte genau, wie Kurt sie zu der Behelfsarretierung hinschob. Einen Moment lang konnte man nur das Kratzen des Harkengriffs auf dem Küchenboden hören. Dann sagte Finn: "Du solltest für Glee etwas singen. Vielleicht fühlst du dich dann besser."

Der Vorschlag löste in Kurt zunächst Unbehagen aus: "Was soll ich denn singen? Alle anderen singen über Jesus."

Finn zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Mach doch einfach was ganz anderes", er überlegte kurz: "Du solltest einen Beatles Song singen."

Die Sperre kippte auf ihren Platz auf der Führungsschiene und Kurt atmete erleichtert aus, als er die Harke an die Wand lehnte. Er drehte sich zu Finn um und runzelte die Stirn. "Vielleicht", sagte er. Dann, mit seltsam belegter Stimme: "Danke, Finn."

Finn lächelte: "Gern geschehen." Er sah über seine Schulter. "Gehen wir dann? Es ist eiskalt hier draußen."

Kurt nickte: "Fahr schon vor. Ich komme gleich nach."

Finn schaute ihn besorgt an: "Bist du sicher?" Als Kurt nickte, zuckte er die Schultern. "Okay", sagte er. "Wie sehen uns dann daheim." Er drehte sich um und ging um die Hausecke.

Kurt sah ihm nach. Dann drehte er sich wieder zur Glastür, lehnte sich dagegen und sah hindurch. Das Durcheinander war dasselbe; die Papiere, die Töpfe, die Dunkelheit, die ihm entgegen starrte. Das Gefühl in seiner Brust war auch immer noch dasselbe; er hatte immer noch Angst, war traurig, verzweifelt und zitterte vor Kälte. Es war noch nicht vorbei.

Aber es fiel ihm leichter, zu atmen. Es war ein wenig heller. Er lehnte die Stirn gegen das Glas und fühlte, wie sein Atem darauf kondensierte und er gab sich selbst ein Versprechen, schweigend und mit geschlossenen Augen. Er gelobte, seinen Vater hierher zurückzubringen. Er gelobte, alle Lichter einzuschalten. Er gelobte, das alles nicht aufzugeben.

Nicht jetzt, wo es gerade erst begann. Nicht jetzt, wenn da plötzlich so viel _mehr_ war.

Es war ein Versprechen.

 

 

**~***~**

 

 


End file.
